


Gentle Persuasion

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Little!Sirius, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, OOC?, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Remus has a few solutions to Sirius' new...problems





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooo sorry this took so long! And this is only half of it. I and almost done with the next half (look for it tomorrow around 8pm US Central Time)! I got caught up with school work and writing projects! 
> 
> Requested by an anon on Tumblr! Find me at @Dinosaur-Hiding-In-The-Closet ! I post adorable HCs and I take requests!

He was cold. So unbelievably cold. The concrete cell sucked the little warmth that his threadbare striped jumpsuit provided. There was no refuge. Only the cold dark walls of his cell. Occasionally, he’d see the dark wisps of a dementor float by the door. The figure left a deep sense of foreboding inside of him in its wake. How many days had it been? How many years? Was this hell? Had he truly deserved this?

‘No,’ he told himself. ‘You didn’t kill them. It was the rat.’

‘But what if you did?’

‘I wouldn’t. I loved them. And little Harry.’

‘But there was the finger. You were supposed to be the secret keeper.’

‘I wasn’t. It was the rat.’ The excuse felt hollow to his own mind. 

‘Why would James and Lily put the rat in charge of something so dangerous?’

‘Because I told them to.’

‘Exactly.’

He was thrown out of his musings as the cell door screeched open and a shadowy figure swept in.

“No! Oh gods please no!” He cried out as the dementor came closer. The chill seeped into his bones as his being was sapped out. “Please! I didn’t kill them!”

‘But you did!’

“Sirius!”

“No! No! NO! I didn’t mean to!”

“Sirius!”

‘They’re dead because of you! And their poor little boy is an orphan now!’

He wanted death. Oh he longed for it. And end to his miserable life.

“SIRIUS!”

 

Sirius Black shot up in bed and smashed his head with the figure above him. He didn’t have time for apologies. He need to run. FAST!

“Siri! It’s me! You need to calm down!”

No. He needed to run. They’re coming for him. They’ll take it all away.

“You know me! Look at me! Look at my hands!”

Scarred. Rough. Calloused. 

“Yes. Just like that. Count them with me. One…Two…”

Three. Four. Five.

“You’re doing so well, Padfoot. Keep going. Six…Seven…Eight.”

Nine. Ten.

Sirius unknowingly matched his breathing with the steady pulls of the figure above him. He was still so cold, but it was manageable now. 

“Look at me, Paddy.”

His eyes darted up to drown in amber. “Moony.” He choked out. 

The brunette wrapped Sirius in his arms. “I’m here, Paddy.”

Sirius clung to the warm body as tears flooded his eyes. It was the same nightmare he had been having every night. Usually, he’d just put up a silencing charm as not to disturb Remus, but the werewolf had made him promise never to do that again. Sirius was reluctant, but he honestly could never deny his love.

Remus let him cry it out for a few more moments before he pulled away. Sirius wiped his eyes on his sleeves, but froze as his hand was grabbed. He was surprised as a soft tissue was brushed under his eyes to collect the last few tears. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Remus prompted as he stood up from his position of leaning over Sirius. 

Cleaned up?

Looking down, Sirius saw a large wet patch covering the sheets and the front of his pants. Just as quickly, he darted up and out of bed. The blankets tangled around his feet making him fall to the hard ground, but Sirius didn’t feel it as he tried to crawl away from his problems. 

“Sirius! Siri! Calm down! It’s okay!” Remus tried to sooth as he pulled Sirius close. “It was an accident.”

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” 

“Shh. It’s okay.” 

Sirius wished he could say that was the first and last time. Sadly, it kept happening. At least twice a week, sometimes every other night. Every time, Remus would be there with kind words and gentle hands as they cleaned up. 

It was two weeks after the first accident when Remus approached him with a bag. 

“I have a solution.” Was all he said before he went into Sirius’ room. 

Said ex-fugtive followed him curiously. Imagine his surprise when he saw a box labelled ‘diapers’ being removed from the mysterious bag. 

“No! No! NO!” He objected right away. “I’m not wearing those!”

The werewolf held up his hands in a placating manner. “Hear me out Paddy!” 

“Don’t you ‘Paddy’ me! I’m NOT wearing diapers!” He huffed indignantly.

He felt tears flood his eyes and wiped them away quickly. “I knew you’d make fun of me!” 

Remus’ eyes softened and Sirius wanted to hate him for his naturally calming nature. “No, Siri. This is not a way to make fun of you. You’re losing sleep and I can’t stand seeing you so exhausted.”

Sirius wanted to deny it, but his thoughts were drawn to the morning before where he fell asleep in his food. “But…diapers?”

“Yes. It’s the only way to keep the bed clean and let you sleep. Spells can only work so well.” Remus placed a gentle hand on Sirius’ shoulder as he spoke and it sent a burst of warmth through the other Gryffindor’s body. 

“B-But…they’re diapers. I don’t even know how to put them on. I don’t want to burden you with this. You’ve already been so understanding!”

“Shh…Don’t worry about it. I can help. I want to help.” Remus reassured. 

Sirius wanted to protest, but Remus took over from there. 

"How do you even know how to do this?" Sirius questioned as he let Remus reached for his pants. 

Remus shrugged dismissively. "I've seen it done on babies before. Shouldn't be any different with you." 

Sirius huffed as a blush overtook his face. 

He tried to tune out most of the process. The only times he'd have to pay attention were when Remus lifted his legs to put the...thing under him. He was painfully aware of how thick the thing was as it was pulled up between his legs and fastened with tabs on the side. 

"There we go! Not bad for the first time." Remus said quite proud of himself. "Take a look in the mirror and tell me if it feels right."

Sirius fought down a remark as he stood. He had to get used to walking with the added padding as he went over to the mirror. Luckily, he had muted the snarky remarks long ago when the hunk of glass actually dared to call him a street beggar. 

Sirius was actually surprised at his reflection. 

The diaper had small stars that twinkled on the tab strip and he could see that his legs were pushed apart by the thickness. His shirt seemed to barely even cover the childish tab strip. The worst part was that he was sure none of his sleep pants would fit over it. 

"I look like a baby." He observed. 

Remus scoffed. "You don't look like a baby. You look like an old man." He teased. 

Sirius felt a smile grazed his lips as he turned to the werewolf. "Say that again and I'll make you wish you hadn't." 

"Old Ma-" The words hadn't even left his mouth before he was tackled onto the bed. 

The two men wrestled for a bit before collapsing beside each other panting. 

"That'll...teach you!" Sirius gasped. 

"Oh hush. You couldn't beat up a first year." Remus remarked. But placed a hand on Sirius' chest before he tried to start another round. "I have dinner ready in the oven. Let's eat before it gets cold and then it's bedtime." 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes Mom!"

Remus' hand moved on its own accord as it reached over and delivered a light pat to Sirius' padded rump causing a blush to rise on the animagus' face. 

"Hop to it mister." Remus said as if nothing happened. 

"But...I don't have any pants that'll fit anymore..."

The werewolf gave a calculating look before shrugging. "Go without. It's just us. And I've seen plenty of your diaper already."

Sirius followed the werewolf down stairs with a rustle of the diaper. However, halfway down, his foot caught on the edge of a stair and he felt himself start to fall. With eyes screwed shut, he prepared for the hard impact onto the ground. Said impact, however, came in the form of warm arms wrapping around him and keeping him from falling. Eyes snapping shut, Sirius looked up to see chocolate brown eyes looking down at him. 

“Are you okay, Padfoot?” Remus asked worriedly, without loosening his hold. 

Sirius blushed and ducked his head. “Stupid stairs.”

“Well…I’d blame it on the fact that you can’t walk correctly.”

“Well I blame it on the fact that you bought these stupid diapers.”

“Well I blame that on the fast that you can’t keep the bed dry.”

“Well I blame that on the crippling nightmares I have every night.”

Remus didn’t continue the joke and Sirius knew he went too far. “I-I’m sorry. That was-“

He was cut off by a hand pressing his head into Remus’ soft shoulder. “I’m sorry. I wish there was some way I could help.”

Sirius gripped Remus’ shirt in a tight fist. “It’s fine. Really. They aren’t that bad-“ 

“No. Don’t lie to me Padfoot.”

And suddenly, Sirius couldn’t open his mouth as a lump grew in his throat. “I-I…”

“Shhh…” 

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. 

The striking silence was suddenly broken as Remus scooped him up into his arms as if he weighed nothing. 

“Remus!”

“Shh, pup.”

“Pup?”

“Shhh. Trust me.”

So Sirius did. He wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck as the man carried him into the dining room. He was surprised as Remus took him into the kitchen and set him on the counter as he took their dinner out of the oven. In quick time, Remus had two plates of food prepared and levitated out to the table. 

Sirius was then scooped up yet again and carried to the table. Yet another surprise came when Remus didn’t set him down in his own chair. Instead, the werewolf sat down at the head of the table and settled Sirius in his lap.

“Remus…”

“Hmm?” 

Remus looked at Sirius with a small peaceful smile. The ex-fugitive froze in his questioning at the sight. He had never seen the werewolf so relaxed, as if taking Sirius’ weight lightened some of the weight on his shoulders. 

The thought seemed to pass through them both as they basked in the warmth of each other. 

Slowly, as if not to frighten him, Remus scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and held it up to Sirius’ lips. “Open up, pup.” 

Remus slowly fed Sirius his food while taking bites of his own. In a way, Sirius felt a weight being lifted from his own shoulders. With each bite, with each bit of praise from Remus for something as simple as eating and chewing, with ever careful swipe of a napkin on Sirius’ lip, said Black felt himself relax further and further. 

Soon enough, Sirius was slump against the other Gryffindor with his face buried in the warm neck. “Re…mus…” He muttered sleepily. 

“Shh, pup. Let’s get you up to bed.”

“No!” Sirius rushed out. “Please.”

A careful shushing swept over the ex-fugitive and a gentle rubbing over his back. “It’s, pup. Let’s settle on the couch. I’ll read you a story.”

And then Sirius was lifted once more as he was taken to the living room. 

Soon enough, Sirius was resting with his head on Remus’ lap while said werewolf was reading from a book with careful strokes to Sirius’ hair. The book was nothing special. Something about philosophy. It was enough to lull the man in a gentle snooze. Neither was sure how much time had gone by, but it only felt like minutes later when Sirius felt a hand gently shake his shoulder. 

“Pup, come on. Time for bed.”

“Nooooo…Comfy…”

A low rumble of a laugh floated down to tired ears. “I got you, pup. Up you get.”

Sirius grumbled as he was lifted from his comfortable position to rest against Remus’ shoulder. The next few minutes passed in a blur as Sirius was carried up the stairs. There was a slight hesitation at the top and Sirius barely noted that they were walking into the room on the right which was the opposite of his. “Remus…”

“Shhh. Trust me, pup.”

And Sirius was a bowl of pudding once more. 

The next thing Sirius remembered was waking up with his head resting on Remus’ chest. He listened to the steady beats of a werewolf heart until he realized he wasn’t in his own room. He nearly bolted out of bed had it not been for a gentle hand on the back of his neck. “Good morning, Siri.” Remus sighed happily. 

“I-I’m in…your room?” 

“Yes. You were so comfortable last night. I figured it would be cruel to leave you alone in your own room.”

Sirius blushed at the mention of the night before. And as if it were a reminder, the diaper between his legs was warm and full from a recent wetting. Probably right before he woke up.

“About that-“

“No. Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what? You don’t even know what I am going to say!”

Remus gave him an unamused look. “You’re going to do that thing where you dismiss what happened because you think I’ll judge. I’ve known you long enough to tell.”

Sirius blushed deeper. “It’s just…I don’t even know what that was…”

“Regression.” Remus told him simply. “I have been looking into it for a while now. I think it will help you…us.”

“But…How?”

Looking up, Sirius saw Remus’ big brown eyes staring down at him. They were so open and warm that the ex-fugitive felt his tension ease. “You get relief. I get someone to take care of. Call it a werewolf instinct. Call it parental urges. Call it whatever you want.”

Sirius chuckled minutely and nuzzled into the warmth of Remus unconsciously. “I didn’t have a nightmare…”

“See? It helps.”

“But…I don’t even know what ‘it’ is.”

There was a silence that expanded for a few minutes. 

“Trust me. I’ll take care of it. Just…trust me.”

Sirius found himself replying with no hesitation. “I’ll always trust you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is two hours late. I was doing things that you guys probably don't even want to hear about. 
> 
> Anyway, here it is! It seems a bit incomplete to me, but i'd be happy to continue it or try another idea of you guys would like.

Sirius felt like the incident was forgotten as the days passed. His nightmares weren’t as persistent as before, but there was still nights when he woke up in a cold sweat. The accidents kept happening as well. However, he had the diapers to protect the mattress. Remus would always wake him up with a happy smile and a pat on his bottom as he changed him. His hands were gentle as he untapped the soiled diaper that Remus waited until the day after to tell him had magic tabs that wouldn’t be opened by the person who wore it. 

They hadn’t yet talked about what had happened, but Sirius trusted Remus to bring it up. He still didn’t know what ‘it’ was. He knew the word, yes, but the meaning escaped him. 

It wasn’t until a week later that Remus finally talked to him. Sirius walked through the door one day to see that Remus was sitting on the couch with several bags around him. 

“I went shopping today. For you.”

Sirius smiled, not quite understanding the situation. “For me? Why you shouldn’t have.”

Remus returned the smile and patted the seat next to him. “Come here. Let me show you what I’ve bought.”

Sirius did as told and reached for the first bag. 

“Ah ah ah!” A gentle hand tapped the back of Sirius’ and he retracted it. “Let me show you.”

Sirius pouted jokingly before nodding. 

Remus looked into his eyes for a few seconds more before reaching into the nearest bag. “Close your eyes.”

When Sirius did as told, he immediately felt something soft and plush being put in his arms. 

“Open them.”

As if the Gryffindor needed to be told. 

It was a wolf. 

A stuffed wolf. It was mostly grey with white paws and brown eyes. It left Sirius speechless. 

“Well…Do you like it?”

“I-I…”

“I can take it back. I’m sorry this was-“

“No!” Came Sirius’ voice as he held the stuffed animal closer. Remus’ hands froze as they went to grab the wolf. He immediately retracted them and soothed the dark haired Gryffindor gently. 

“Okay, pup. It’s yours.” He reassured.

They were quiet as Sirius recovered from his unusual behavior. 

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” Sirius said blushing bright red. He held the wolf out in shaky arms towards Remus. 

“No, pup. I meant what I said. The wolf is yours. Just like everything in these bags.” 

Sirius couldn’t describe the feeling that overcame him as he slowly hugged the wolf again. Remus had gone out and bought him…things. Childish things. Anyone who had seen the werewolf would have thought he was buying them for a baby…but they were for him. Just him.

“I wanna name him Jeffery.”

Remus smiled widely. “That’s a great name, pup.”

The smile on Sirius’ face made Remus want to wrap the Gryffindor up in his arms and never let him go. 

“Let me show you the next thing.” Remus said instead. He didn’t wait for an answer as he reached into another bag. This time, he pulled out a small plastic case. Upon further inspection, Sirius saw a pacifier. A magical one based on the flying snitch flittering about on it. 

“Mine?” 

“Yours, pup.”

This continued until Sirius was almost overwhelmed by the pure feeling of happiness. 

It was unspoken as Remus grabbed Sirius by the hand and led him up the stairs. 

10 minutes later, they descended the stairs- well, Remus did. He held Sirius firmly in his arms as he took each step. Sirius nuzzled into Remus’ neck with a quiet suckle of the pacifier. He was dressed in a Gryffindor red set of footie pajamas. 

Remus settled them both down on the couch with a careful sigh. “There we go, little one. I have another surprise.”

Sirius looked up with wide innocent eyes. “Su’pies?” He slurred. 

Remus smiled widely. “Yup! If you want to see it you have to ask nicely.”

Of course, he got a pout for that, but he couldn’t resist when Sirius looked so adorable. 

“Show me su’pies peas?” He asked sweetly. 

Oh Remus couldn’t resist that face!

With a flick of his nearby wand, a bag settled beside them. Remus reached inside and pulled out a book. 

“The adventures of Billy the Billowing Dragon!” Remus announced. 

“D’agon!” Sirius repeated in excitement. “D’agon! D’agon! D’agon!” 

Remus shushed the man gently as he cracked open the book. A chubby dragon greeted them as he puffed smoke. 

“He says hi!” Remus said smiling. 

Sirius’ eyes darted across the page as he took in each and every detail. His parents weren’t the type to spoil their kids with such useless gifts and Remus knew it. It brought tears in his eyes as the story began. 

“Billy was a dragon in a far away kingdom…”

The werewolf read on in a calm and soothing tone. He made sure to wait after each paragraph for his little pup to get his fill of the moving pictures before turning the page. 

As the story came to a close, Remus felt the warm breaths of Sirius against his neck. 

“Siri?”

“Mmm.”

“Siri? Are you awake?”

There was a quiet whine as Sirius sniffled into Remus’ neck. 

“Shh…Shh, pup. It’s okay. I’m here.” Remus cooed as he ran a hand through black hair. 

“Mmm…sleep…Papa…” Remus froze immediately as his heart warmed. He didn’t think Sirius would be so comfortable so fast. He was sure they’d have to work up to that type of comfort. 

Instead of parading around excitedly like he wanted to, Remus scooped Sirius into his arms and headed back up the stairs. He was soon laying the man down in his bed. The mobile was easy to start as it only took a tap of his wand. It hovered about the sleeping animagus’ head with gentle movements. A small tune trilled from it. 

The mobile was a favorite of Remus’. He had immediately grabbed it at the shop seeing as it had wolves, moons, and stars swirling around. He knew that Sirius would love it once he woke up. For now though, he made sure the stuffed wolf was tucked under Padfoot’s arm along with a soft blue blanket he had also purchased. Finally, with a kiss to the top of the man’s head, he left. He was tempted to take Sirius into his own room, but felt it was better for him to relax in his own bed. 

“Goodnight, my sweet pup.”

Remus was almost out of the door before he heard mumbled words from behind him. 

“’Night, Papa.” 

Remus slept that night with a wide smile. He couldn’t ask for a better love or pup.


End file.
